Digital images displayed on network pages are difficult to protect from being downloaded and/or reused. For example, by providing a location (e.g., uniform resource locator (URL)) of the digital image through hypertext markup language (HTML), the digital image is available to be downloaded, and essentially given away, either to the user who right-clicks on the image, to a browser that downloads and stores the image in local cache/memory, or to a user who finds the URL of the image in the page source code (e.g., via HTML). In some examples, the right-click functionality may be turned off or disabled (e.g., through instructions with a browser application), such that users cannot download digital images using the right-click. However, the functionality can be broken or worked around.